The market for home storage is replete with solutions ranging from design-focused to functionality-focused, including many space-saving solutions. However, one solution for home garage storage stands out among the others for its convenience and versatile utility: motorized electronic lifters, such as MyLIFTER smart winches. These compact, powerful devices allow a user to suspend objects from a garage ceiling and conveniently and quickly store or access the objects by raising or lowering them from a synchronized smartphone app.
Despite the compact size and out-of-the way location of some motorized lifters, there is still room for improvement to ease of installation and space-saving. Currently, many motorized electronic lifters are powered via bulky AC/DC power converters plugged in to mains electricity. One solution offered to replace the power converter has been to power lifters using 18V batteries such as those used on many power tools. However, this requires that the battery be intermittently replaced so that it can be recharged, and the charging station for such batteries is typically as large or larger than the bulky AC/DC power converters they replace. Thus, there is still room for improvement in space-savings and convenience.